Like Mother Like Daughter
by AlLover96
Summary: "Please Algaliarept make me your familiar!" I begged grabbing the front of his shirt. "Your mother once asked for the same thing." Al said sadly as he played with a piece of hair that had fallen from my braid. "she hated me every day after I granted her that wish" "Good thing I'm not my mother." I whispered huskily looking up at his lips
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**So this is my first Fanfic EVER! And I'm very existed to share it with all of you. Also I own none nothing of the hollows series. **

**When I wrote this chapter I listened to five finger death punch's Battle Born. It just reminded me of all Al has gone through in his life and how it has changed him. :D **

* * *

Al's POV

I knew I was dreaming but I didn't want to believe it. Ceri's petite body lay bare against my chest, soft and real as her heavenly sent of cinnamon and clove wine wafted up to my nose. My dark sheets had tangled between us as we lazed on my bed in what I had assumed was an after sex glow. This is what I missed in the waking world, my Ceri and the familiar warmth of her body. I played with her soft blond locks as she started to stir.

"I have to go." she whispered her voice as light as the tinkle of a bell. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, willing her to stay as she propped her self on low elbows above me. Her beautiful face twisted in confusion as she reached out for my face. "Why are you crying Al?" she said as she touched my cheek. Her green eyes flashed with worry at my rare show of emotion. I shook my head grabbing at the hand that cupped my face. How was I to explain to her that in the real world she was dead and gone to me. That after all the time I had spent with her I had never told her the real reason for her being at my side for over a thousand years. why I had let her go so easy after all those years. I opened my mouth to explain everything to her, to tell her that I loved her, but as always nothing came out of my mouth.

My dream started to blur around the edges as I started to wake. I tried to grab at the fading vision but it was futile. I opened my eyes and looked around my empty room. A sigh hissed through my lips as I wiped away the all to real tears that ran down my cheeks. A dark depression filled my soul as I sat up and stared at the dying embers in my fire place. It had been almost twenty years that Ceri had left my world for good but those years seemed to crawl by without her by my side to be my constant.

"Mother puss buckets" I yelled jumping off my bed. I turned my depression hard. A soft demon was a weak demon and I would not be weak in the eyes of my kind. I was an idiot for ever letting myself get this attached to an elf. she was nothing, I tried to convince myself. Nothing but a mere pet to be played with and trained. just a common dog. I stalked over to my closet and grabbed for an outfit that was completely different from what I would normally wear but I felt like it was time to change. I pulled on a pair of dark loose jeans and a white dress shirt as I headed over the mirror on the other side of the room. I muttered a curse under my breath and watched as my image started to change. I kept my face in the same long aristocratic way that I had become use to but changed my hair into something more modern. it was now black and long enough to pull into a small horse tail at the nape of my neck. I kept my height at a tall six foot five inches tall but put more lean mussel on my frame. I smirked at my new self and went to my kitchen eager to start my day off.

I needed a new familiar to get myself out of the funk I was in. My mind wandered to Rachel Mariana Morgan, one of the only female demons left in the world. A pout formed on my face as I thought about how she had stolen my last familiar from me. My Itchy Witch hadn't been around to keep me company recently and I thought about summoning her to me to point it out to her but quickly dismissed the idea. I would make her life a living hell when I could rub my new slave in her face. My mind wandered back to who my new familiar could be as I leaned against the cool marble casting counter. Though it was a dangerious idea I longed to bring in another elf. Though none of my kind would willingly admit it elves were the strongest in the magic world and turned a good profit in the end. It would be nice to once again be at the top of the slave trade again in the ever after. It would be like the good old days, only better.

A pull on a near by line grabbed my attention away from my musing. The user behind the line was powerful and their energy signature tingled over my skin confirming that the Person was using wild magic. I looked over at the clock, and nearly cheered at my luck, to confirm that the sun had set. I once again concentrated on the source to make sure I knew exactly where it was coming from and got ready to shift into the line. For once I didn't care about the smut that would cover my aura as I jumped lines. I was too existed for the hunt that was to come on the surface world.

As I jumped into the line the feeling of uncontrollable energy filled my synapses. I took in a deep breath and pulled a shield close to my body so that I could concentrate once again on my destination. I opened my second since to the flavors of the lines searching for the wild magic user. When I found the line I followed it to the surface and braced myself for the sudden change of energy.

When I looked around I was surprised to see that I was on the outskirts of Trenton Aloysius Kalamack's property. Slightly confused I searched the energy of the magic around me. It was familiar but it was more of a feminine feeling than Trent normally had. I shook the feeling with a grimace. All that mattered was that I had an elf within my reach. I stood on the edge of a field in a thinning woods. There was a slight chill to the late winter air and everything around me was either leafless or dead. Everything except for a small circle of spring grass and out of season wild flowers that sprouted in the middle of the field. Amazed I walked forward to get a better look at the person who stood in the middle of that circle. She was clearly Elfin. I could tell that even when her back was turned to me. she danced with her arms outstretched to the sky as she sang to the goddess. Her voice was light as it rang clear like a bell into the night. Her tune harmonized perfectly with the air around her and a happy giggle filled the air from an unknown person. The caster had a petite frame with the perfect amount of curves. Her body was covered in a light flowing white sun-dress and she wore no shoes. Her natural uncropped ears pointed out of her soft hair slightly, another obvious clue to her species. Her light caramel Locks fell in wild curls down her back, wind blown, making her look as wild as her magic.

I took in a deep breath and opened my second sight to look at her aura. I was curious to see how much smut covered her for such a powerful curse she was able to preform. The sight amazed me. The color was a bright gold color that was outlined in a deep forest green that sparkled with silver from the magic she wielded. It was pure without a single bit of smut and rung with untapped power. My amazement continued as the girl did a few spins and the circle grew. Gray grass and dead twigs soon grew into tropical flowers up to her knees in every color of the rainbow. The amount of wild magic she sang with was simply breath taking as she continued without any wear or signs of fatigue.

When she finally stopped turning she faced me. Her eyes met mine and her song stopped dead on her soft plump lips. Time seemed to stand still as she looked at me. Shocked she yelped. She quickly started to chant surrounding herself in a protective bubble. Everything that had once been around her slowly wilted and died but that that was not what caught my attention. I looked at the young woman with complete disbelief. Her young face was flawless with flashing green eyes that held a curious glint. Her small nose sat perfectly in the middle of her face, complimented nicely by her high cheek bones. She looked exactly the same as she did on the day she had died and it caused my heart to ache with longing.

"Ceridwen?"

* * *

**Well there you go! Please tell me what you think! I have already started chapter 2 and the more love I get The quicker I shall post! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I'm done! We finally get to meet our elf in the field! Now when she is casting I like listening to The voice by the Celtic Women. Its an amazing song that reminds me of the Goddess in many ways.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember I own nothing!**

* * *

Ray's POV

"I would like to believe that next months profit margin will rise by more than five percent if we allow for our new products to enter into the market." Lucy's fiancée droned on as he talked to Trent. The men had been talking nothing but business for the whole meal and it was causing me to nod off. Don't fall asleep. Don't fall asleep. I chanted in my head as I tried to pay attention to what the man in front of me said. I tried to focus on something else in attempt to spark interest into my dying attention span. I looked over to Lucy who gazed lovingly at the droll man. They seemed to be the perfect elfin couple. Lucy With her perfect body clothed in a short green sun dress and long blond hair that cascaded in soft curls down her back. She was the model elf, perfect and willing to give up everything for her species. she always knew what to do and what to say. Then again she was Trent's daughter, she was trained by the best when it came to keeping face. Though we were raised as sisters we really were night and day compared to one another. Then there was...ummm...What's his face... I grimaced guiltily as I once again forgot his name. He was a good looking man, tall with well define facial bones and a winning smile. Perfect to keep the genetics going to our spices but easily forgotten.

I looked across the room to the bay window and let my mind wander to the outside world. I always found it more interesting than anything that was going on at the dinner table. In here the talk was always the same. Who head What alliance. How I needed to stop being late. And of course the constant drone of business. I analyzed the setting sun wondering if I would have enough time after dinner to get a quick ride in before it was time for our evening nap. A dopy smile spread over my face as I thought about the freedom of ridding on my dappled stallion. I could almost feel the wind through my hair. Could almost smell the dampened earth being turned by the thundering hooves of my mount. That kind of activity would never grow boring. there was always something new to try. Something different to discover around every corner.

"What do you think Ray?" Lucy said. My head shot up as I realized that I was once again off in my own little world. I looked at everyone at the table and felt the tips of my ears grow hot with embarrassment. I looked down at my dinner, mash potatoes and some kind of stake, barely touched and sighed. I had to stop doing this.

"I'm sorry" I murmured looking at Trent who was pushing his chair away from the table. His expression a smooth mask causing warning bells to go off somewhere in the back of my mind. "What was the question?" Lucy chuckled lightly but the jester didn't reach her eyes. I was going to hear about this tonight when we were alone. In that moment I realized how much like her farther Lucy really was. How easily she could manipulate not only her own emotions but that of those around her to. Hearing that chuckle from the outside, not knowing Lucy, you would never know she was mad. She seemed to be amused by my forgetful day dreaming. Living with her all my life though I knew the signs of her anger, the tightness of her smile and the slight twitch of the corner of her right eye. Yeah I was in a lot of trouble.

Trent suddenly was at my side and had put his hand on my shoulder causing me to jump in surprise. I was so consumed in trying to fugue out what was going on in the conversation I hadn't heard him walk over to me. I bit my tongue to keep the curse in my mouth. I had embarrassed myself enough for one night.

"Could I have a word with you Ray?" Trent asked. I looked at him knowing that it was a demand hidden within the coxing sound of a request. I got up from my chair as gracefully as I could trying to hide the blush that was spreading from my ears to my cheeks. I followed Trent out of the formal dinning room and into the hallway waiting to be chewed out for my misbehaver. This was unfortunately turning into our normal routine. For a minute we just stood in the hall. Trent watching me intently from one side while I stood on the other refusing to be the first to look away. Out of the corner of my eyes I looked at the posh area around me. From the outside I lived the perfect life. I lived in a huge estate which had all the modern "necessities". Everything was white, clean, and for the most part dead of emotion. Very rarely was emotion show in the house around guests. And with Trent trying to find new alliances with outside clans and future marriages for Lucy and I, it seemed as if no one felt anything. It made me feel alone. I Smirked at the irony; I was in a house full of people constantly and I felt like I was solitary confinement.

"Ray this needs to stop." He said cutting to the chase quicker than normal. I tried to hide the jump his voice brought out of me. I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest defensively. "I know you see these things as useless but you and your sister both need to do this for the good of the species." I felt the anger boil under my skin.

"For the good of the species!" I nearly shrieked. "What about for the good of Lucy and I?" I asked taking a step closer to Trent in my rage.

"Don't start Ray." Trent said putting up a hand to stop my interruption. He looked toward the dinning room where our guest was sitting. He was probably more worried about keeping face in front of an outsider than my outburst. Unfortunately my fits of rage had been happening more often than anyone would like. "Look I'm just trying to do the best I can for you girls whether you see that or not." We both looked at each other. Trent begged with his eyes for me to understand and I continued to look at him with distaste. Out of all the people in the world you would think that he would understand my discomfort about an arranged marriage. After all he was the one who stepped out of his to Lucy's mother. The fact he was still with my godmother Rachel made me think he was being more of a jerk than was necessary.

_Hypocrite _I mentally accused. A sigh escaped from the older elf's lips and he ran a hand through his translucent locks, making it appear more ruffled than usual. Slight worry filled me as I really looked at him and saw small wrinkles starting to spider web by his eyes. I hated to fight with Trent but sometimes it was just hard to understand his motives.

"Look I'm sorry." I said look at the ground. I played with my hands looking for anything to mess with on them. I let my hair fall forward slightly in a sighn of submission, hoping that maybe my that my misbhavorive would be over looked and we could just go back to eating our meal. Instead I was delightfully surprised by Trent decided on.

"Why don't you go ahead to the barn Ray." My head snapped up in surprise at his suggestion. A huge shit eating grin covered my face. I stepped forward and wrapped Trent in a hug. He stiffened at first at my sudden contact but soon softened and gave me a squeeze back. "We aren't done talking about this though." he whispered into the top of my head before he let me run off. I knew we weren't done with this discussion because it would never end until I gave into his demands. I also knew that he would come up with some excuse to Lucy and her fiancée as to why I wouldn't be joining them.

As I ran down the hall I quickly lost the tight loose flats that had been pinching my toes all night. As my bare feet hit smooth hardwood I felt my mood lighten a little. uncaring about anything I took off like a speeding bullet to the nearest opening to the outside. Thankfully the dinning room was set close to the front entrants. There was little to stop me as I grabbed for the heavy door and ripped it open. Excitement filled me as my feet hit the soft pedicured grass. I stopped only for a second as a few pixies flew around me, surprised by my sudden appearance. They chattered quickly and flew around me some tugging lightly, in greeting, at my caramel hair causing it to pull loose from its tight braid. Energy flowed through my bare feet and flowed up my body causing me to shiver slightly. It was wild and pure, feeling like fresh bubbled spring water through my veins or the feeling of electricity in the air after a storm. I stored it my stomach, loving the feeling of the wild magic in my body. This is what I was born for. I was alive for the goddess to use me as a vessel for her thoughts and emotions that we viewed as wild magic. I was not meant to be some "brood mare" ready to pop out more of my kind every second.

I took off again this time headed for the barns less than a mile away from the house. I looked up to the painted sky delighted by the colors of fire that it had been turned to by the setting sun. The wind was slightly chilled by the twilight but not so cold that I was uncomfortable in my halter style dress. The chill only added to my good mood. It felt as if though the wind was blowing away my worries and leaving behind a new tingling feeling. It was the feeling of un-caged freedom. I took in a deep breath, wrapping myself in the first scents of spring. I embraced everything that was outside, everything that felt natural. It made me feel light as if I were a part of the light wind around me.

I ran faster as I saw the barn come into view. It was a huge two story complex that was made out of steal and wood that was painted white with green trim. In side the barn was an on sight vet, farrier shop tack room, and over one hundred stalls. Most would be filled for the night with horse ready for their nightly grain and then to sleep. The first level was an open lay out of stalls and rooms for equipment. The second story held the office for the barn manager as well as an apartment system for the groomers and trainers. I was more than envious of those people who got to live there just feet away from the gallant animals.

When I reached the edge of the paddock fence I leaped over it without a single thought. I didn't want to waist the time of opening the gate. The feeling of joy and anticipation filled me as my feet hit dry crumbling dirt. From the barn door, less than fifty foot away, came the sound of greeting from the horses who could see me. I grinned as I walked into the barn and felt at home. I took in a deep breath taking in my favorite poparee. the barn smelled of old hey, leather and of corse horses. it was a dusty yet clean smell that always made me relax, even on the most stressful days. Even though I had walked in the side with the mares and foals I was instantly welcomed by the horses I had brushed out every day. Any animal that could put out there nose to touch me did, looking for attention or treats. I touched each horses nose lightly. I quietly named them as I headed to the back of the barns where the studs were kept.

Waiting for me at the edge of his stall was Valens. He was the largest horse in the barn and was a darkly dappled warm-blood. He was the product of the first breeding project I was allowed to try as well as my familiar. I waltzed over to him grabbing his behemoth head. We stood like that a minute, his light nickers calming. This was the acceptance I yarned for. The feeling of being a part of someone, their partner as well was there friend. I looked at the giant beast his stormy blue eyes meeting my mossy green ones.

"You ready to ride old boy?" I whispered as I unclipped the stall guard that kept him safely tucked in his box. He bobbed his head stepping in the isle way waiting for me to jump on. With a hop and a grab of black mane I swung gracefully up onto his broad back. He stood quietly as he waited for me to adjust my body to the curve of his back. This was a routine we had grown use to over the past six years of training together. Valens was probably the only horse that I could ride without any kind of equipment at all, making him my favorite to ride. When I was ready I gave his sides a squeeze and gave a quick command that meant run in elfin. His response was instantaneous. I felt as his mussels bunched under his thin layer of skin as he took off down the middle isle of the barn. His large hooves making loud clopping noises as we made a run for the paddock fence. Fear mixed with exslieration as we left over the four and a half foot section. For a split second we were in the air I felt as if we were truly flying like the birds did.

When we landed safely on the other side of the fence we took off up the field towards the woods. I kept Valens in a light canter as we headed for our destination. I looked once again over to the setting sun and knew we wouldn't get there till after dark. A rebellious side of me couldn't care less as to what time was or would be. In this moment all that mattered as the rocking steps of my horse gait the wind blowing through my hair and the mixed breathing of two animals harmonized together into one. For once I didn't let my mind wander. I kept my body low and close to my mount making sure that we were moving as efficiently as possible. The only thing I focused on was my horse and our surroundings. Very rarely did we slow as we weaved through bushes and jumped downed trees. For thirty minuets we rode like that until we finally arrived at our location. It was a small clearing that had a seventy foot diameter. With nothing but starlight to see by, I slid off of Valens careful of where my feet landed in the tough winter grass. I walked my stallion to the edge of the field so that he could munch on something while I played in the opening.

I simpered at the light use of the word play as I treaded farther in the tough grasses. When I thought I was exactly in the middle I looked up to the sky for my previously mapped constellations. If there was one thing I knew better than horsemanship it was elfin magic and when it came to casting spells there was a lot of little details that one had to go to not to blow anything up. When I had successfully lined myself up with the North Star I turned slightly so that I was facing east. I took in a few deep cleansing lungful of air letting my head drop so that I could work the stress and kinks of the day out of it. It was a necessity that I focused on nothing but the spell I was casting. I couldn't let my frustrations seep into my magic or something could go terribly wrong. It seemed as if the goddess took joy in those small moments of weakness. It was those times where she could take her magic and twist it into something that was less than decent for the user.

This spell required a circle to keep my energy with in it so I wouldn't drain myself too fast and end up dead from over exertion. After I was calm I opened myself to the lines around me careful in the choice I would I along with any magic using person could draw upon the lines it was difficult at times to do so. As I drew in a strong line I felt a strong burn in my synapsis. It was always painful to do this but it was well worth it in the end if I could complete my new master piece.

When my circle was set up I checked it for any holes or weak spots. When everything was set up and passed my scrutiny, dug my feet deeper into the ground to get a better feel for the earth I was about to mutate with my incantation. I let a hum pass through tight lips starting of the long process of my work. A new breeze pasted through my hair as the goddess seemed to ask me to move forward. I lifted my arms to the moonless sky eager to once again please my goddess. I quietly started to sing and moved my body in a few loose spins. I reached down to the sleeping grass; filling it with life as I passed over it causing the blades to soften and become as green as the grass of a fresh spring rain. Pleasure filled me as the wind picked up around me and the sound of a child giggling filled my circle. I once again filled my palms with the energy around me and spread it into the renewed grass. I left it there for only a second waiting for it to take seed before I drew up my arms to the sky. I watched with amazement as flowers of all colors bloomed where the vivacity once sat.

_Widen your circle my child and behold your power. _Startled at first by the whisper in my head I almost stopped everything right there but I couldn't. It was rare for the goddess the take interest in something for long let alone talk to one of her subjects. I did as she bid. With a flourish I opened my circle up. This time there was not pain, only joy as I sung louder into the night. I jumped over to the new part of my circle and twirled on the edge of my new space. I no longer tried to fully control the power of the wild magic as it covered my feet and wrapped up my ankles to my knees. Where my soles touched new flowers grew. These were more extravagant than any I had ever made before. The flowers were no longer in the soft colors of pastels and whites, now they were in the brightest colors of blues and reds with hints of neon.

Ready to seal my spell and call it to an end I made my final spin so that I would face the west. Looking into the woods I was shocked to see a man on the edge of the woods with an arm slightly out stretched to me. My song died and was replaced by a frightened cry. Not knowing who it was a threw up a stronger shield. Incantations bubbled through my lips as I mad it as strong as I could with the little energy I had left. Breathing heavy from the pain that was filling me, I struggled to keep myself upright. I watched with slight depression as my plants slowly wilted and returned to the dead earth.

"Ceridwen?" The man asked with a slight quiver to his voice. He had stepped farther into the field and I could now make out what he looked like. He was more than a foot taller than me for sure. His hair was dark and pulled back into a short pony tail in the back. Small pieces had fallen from the front into his face. I stared at his face in wonder at its sharp edges. It looked as if someone had modeled his appearance from a roman bust. His body was long and covered in lean muscle covered by loose fitting jeans and a white dress shirt. For a moment we just stood there staring at each other. My mind raced wondering how this man was connected to my late mother.

"Who are you and why are you on my property?" I snapped glaring at the man. Realization passed over his body as he watched me. His expression changed turning in an easy going leer and I wondered if the man was a lost vampire. He gracefully walked up to the edge of my protective barrier and skimmed the edge of it with his finger. A small crack formed on the surface and started to form larger spider webs on the surface. Dread dug itself deep within my gut. Not waiting for my circle to completely break I jumped out of it, shocking the man in front of me.

"I didn't summon you." I hissed looking at the demon. I didn't bother bringing up another shield as he glided over to me. He looked down at me and bowed.

"You didn't have to." His word wrapped around me causing me to shiver. "I was just in the neighborhood watching the show and I must say it was quite a show indeed." He said stepping closer to me. I nodded my head in recognition all the while looking for a way to escape from this situation. He chuckled deeply as he reached out for a strand of my loose hair. I smacked his hand away not wanting to be touched.

"Then you can leave now." I said turning my back to walk away. "The show is over." I started to hum under my breath quietly as I spun elven magic around my fingers. I tried to keep my breath even as I set up a trap hoping that he would fall for it. Knowing that normally people wouldn't turn away from a demon that could take down their protective I hoped he would leave himself open for an attack. My bet paid off as he grabbed at my shoulder leaving his ribs open to me.

"Where do you think you are going dov…?" I jab at his ribs and hooked my fingers in them pulling them forward.

_"veneno triumphavit" _I said clear without any emotion. The demon looked down at me slowly sinking to his knees. Shock filled his eyes making the whites show. He was now at my eye on the ground cursing. "Don't touch me ever again." I said as I turned away from him. Triumph filled me making me want to jump the up in the air.

"That was a nice little trick." He said as I ran into him. Startled I looked behind me where he had stood only a moment ago. The grass was pressed down from his body but somehow he had moved to be in front of me. If it weren't for the fact that I had just spelled him and I was in a lot of trouble, I would have been impressed by his speed. I cursed under my breath as he grabbed for me again. "Let me introduce myself." The demon said as he pulled me into a tight embrace. "My name is Algaliarept and I will be your guide today in our trip to the ever after." I squirmed and kicked out trying to free myself from my captor. Not being able to free myself I tried to build up enough energy to throw at him to get away but I was too weak. As we started to jump a line the only thing I could think about was how much trouble I was in. I had never been in the lines before and the sheer power of them over whelmed me. I felt lost in all the energy that surrounded me and filled me. Before blacking out from the painful over drive I heard a light chuckle. Whether or not it was from my captor or the mischievous goddess I couldn't tell.

* * *

**Wow that was a long chapter! And just a fair warning I LOVE cliff hangers! Next chapter will be in Als POV and should be just as long as this if not longer! Hope you loved this chapter as much as me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Well here ya go guys chapter number 3. I love Al in this one and think he is simply delightful!

* * *

Al's POV

"You are an interesting one." I said talking more to myself than the limp girl in my arms. At some point during our jump to the ever after she had fainted. Not expecting her to black out I had jumped us to my kitchen assuming some kind of fight from the slight fire cracker of an elf. Walking over to the counter I shoved everything off so that there was room for the girl's body. Carefully I placed her on the marble and stood back to study her still form. Not liking her position I mover her hands to her side and moved around her white dress so that it lay flat against her form. In her mock sleep she seemed peaceful and I had to resist the urge to run my fingers over her flushed cheeks. Looking at her now it was hard to believe that I had mistaken her for Ceri. Her hair was a few shades darker, more like hand spun gold than translucent moonlight. She was also slightly taller and had a more doll like face.

Tired of standing around and staring at this stranger, I grabbed a thick book from the shelf across the room trying to distract myself. I then moved one of my cushioned chairs away from the fire place and turned it to face the spelling counter. Sitting cross legged in the chair I flipped through a few pages and stared at them blankly. Finding myself utterly bored I looked up the clock and watched the hands slowly tick by. Irritated by the slow and constant stream of undying noise, I jumped out of my chair and started to pace across the hardwood floors. It was no fun to wait for the elf on my counter to wake.

For an hour I repeated my pattern of trying to settle down in my chair and read to once again jumping up in irritation at the slowness of time. I mused at my impatiens; for a demon that had lived for over five thousand years, I was horrible at waiting for something. I finally just decided to sit in my chair and once again stare at the sleeping form on my spell counter. For a while I went through all the curses I could think of, trying to find a quick way to wake her up. The cataloging I was doing in my head was suddenly interrupted by a light groan. I looked up to the girl who was finally starting to wake up. Her long eyelashes fluttered like butterfly wings on her cheeks as she started to come to.

"Lucy?" She murmured sitting up clutching at her head. A spark of recognition lit up in my brain as an image of a blond haired baby I had kidnaped years back entered my brain. "I had the weirdest dream." A dark smile filled my face as I started to figure out who this mysterious girl was. If there was one thing I knew it was that she was connected Trenton Aloysius Kalamack's daughter.

"Ello love" I said cheerfully from where I was sitting. I was slightly excited now that she had given away this slight bit of information. Her eyes shot open and she looked at me dumb founded. I stood up and started to walk towards her. Surprisingly she stayed where she was as she watched me curiously. I stopped only a foot or so in front of her and we sat in silence studying each other. Her jade eyes looking me up and down; for what I wasn't sure but a small shiver ran down my spine. During her search I brought up my second sight and looked at her aura. It was the same color but held closer to her body. Showing that her spell from earlier had drained her energy reserves and from her limited reaction she knew it.

"Algaliarept, right?" she said studying the room around her. I nodded. "Glad I got that right." She said sarcastically. "Now if you could please drop me back in the field where you found me, I would be forever grateful." She said flipping her legs around so that they swung in the empty air over the counter. Her voice was the same smooth bell-like sound that all of her kind seemed to possess but there was a slight dark tone to it. I tried to keep the grin off of my face as she demanded I would take her home.

"That's not how it works." I chastised. A glare passed over her lovely face and a hum passed through her slightly parted lips. Before she could really start to sing I placed my bare hand over her mouth and put a finger up to my lips. "Not a smart move." I said darkly pushing her back hard so that she lay flat against the cool marble slab. A furious blush covered her face and the tips of her ears at my close contact. It was an odd reaction for her kind so I continued by experiment. Laying myself flat against her I moved my lips to the shell of her ear and nipped at it slightly. I could feel her body tighten bellow me and I resisted the urge to moan. This was part of what I missed when it came to keeping slaves.

Without warning a sudden pain spread over my hand. I pulled my hand away and lifted myself away from her. I pulled my uninjured hand back ready to smack her for biting me but was stopped suddenly when her leg lifted up into my groin. "Daughter of a succubus whore" I grunted leaning forward. Anger spread through my body both at the young girl for her actions and at myself for letting her have the opportunity to attack me physically. I had been so focused on a magical attack that I hadn't expected her to lash out physically.

"Nice try buddy." She said jumping of the counter. Her slim frame moving like a spooked deer.

Waiting for the pain to subside in my kidneys I listened at the soft patter of the elf's bear feet on the granite floors. By the sound of it she had took off in the direction of my bedroom. A sneer lit on my face as I thought about all the punishments I could instill on the misbehaving youth. I was right to believe that I had grown weak in the past few years. I was Algaliarept a dealer in flesh and seducer of souls. I thought about the last part fondly. There was more than one way to seduce a soul and though sex was one I was fond of there was one I love even more and that was fear.

With that idea in mind I stood and began to draw glyphs in the air. The starting of a curse began to thicken the air and glee filled me. Clearly pronouncing the Latin that went along with the spell I prepared my mind for the change my body was about to take. A grunt escaped from my lips as my mussels began to stretch under my skin and joints popped out of place. My human teeth fell out of my mouth pushed away by needle sharp fangs in an elongated snout. A pleasurable pain filled my body as wire like hair covered my body black as night. Now on four legs I stretched trying out my new physique. This was I form I hadn't taken to in a while. Twice the size of a German Shepard I moved my newly formed figure to make sure everything was in place. A howl ripped out of my mouth as I accepted the smut of my spell. A chuckle that came out as a deep growl filled me as I watched the steam roll of my body. I was going to make this little one pay for everything she had done in the past few minutes and then some. By the end of the night I was going to break her soul and have her begging for more. I was almost too happy that she had pushed away during the first part of our talk. It had been too long scene I had been able to become someone's living nightmare. The animal I had turned into really would be the best when it came to frightening the young elf. If there was one thing elves feared more than anything else in the world, it was to be hunted and there was no better hunter in the world than a hell hound.

Moving at a slow stalking gait I took my time as I moved forward. I allowed for my long claws to tap loudly on the floors. I kept every movement as loud as possible making sure this runt knew she was being stalked. The sound of crashing objects flowed out of my room followed by loud, shaky profanities. Taking a deep breath I lavished in the scent of fear and desperation that rolled off her body from the next room. The joy of the hunt filled me as I moved closer. The aroma became stronger as I reached the door way. The saccharine smell was accompanied by a rapid heartbeat and shallow gasping breaths.

Before I got carried away I took in the view around me. My room was more disheveled than I had remembered it. The book shelf had been over turned along with any furniture that was movable. My closet had been ripped open and was now bleeding clothes. To say the least it looked like a small tornado had been put into the enclosed space. Scanning the room my eyes finally froze upon my prey. She stood in the corner by my bed with a fire poker pointed in my direction. Her small frame shook slightly as she tried to back up father into her corner. Her hair moved slightly from a line she had just tapped as she tried to put another layer in-between us. Savoring the sight I moved slowly around the balky furniture. I over emphasized the roll to my shoulder allowing for my balking mussel to move with slow power under my thick fur in skin. It was fun to torment my weaker component. When I finally stood in front of her I let a deep growl rumble through my chest. Knowing I had her trapped I prepared to strike at the young girl. I pulled up my lips to show off my pointed yellowing fangs. The girl smirked at that causing me to grow slightly concerned.

"Say when you son of a bitch." The elf said pulling heavily on a line. Suddenly the girl lunged over the bed and tossed the poker at me. Dodging it I jumped after her enjoying this sudden change of events. It was always better when the prey tried to fight back. Catching the girl as she lunged of the bed I grabbed for her. Though I wasn't able to pin her down, my jagged claws had made contact with her body. A wet tearing sound to fill the air as we both fell away from each other to the ground, tumbling from the sudden contact. Her tight hold on the line suddenly dropped as she focused more on herself and how her body landed. A dark part of me rejoiced in the soft cry of pain from my weaker competitor as well as the delicious smell of her life's blood as it started to ooze from her wound.

When I landed on the hard tiled I took a minute to cast the final part of my spell so that I could shift back into my more human form. I waited patiently as I morphed back to my original form. Uncaring about my nudity I got up and shook myself out before walking over to the weakened elf. She laid face down trying to push herself up and get away from me. Her once pure white dress bloomed red and was tattered from a wound that wrapped around her body from ribs to back. A dark pool of blood began to form around her as she struggled. I looked down at my handy work with slight pride; four long and deep gashes gushed in time with her struggling heartbeat. Even as she died she tried to fight to get away.

Not trying to be careful I grabbed one of her out stretched wrists and flipped her onto her back. A hiss seeped out of her part lips as her wounds scraped over the tile. Kneeling down beside her I watched with pleasure as the elf gasped for breath. She was trying and failing to gain control of her convulsing side. It was easy to tell she was having a having trouble staying conscious as her eyes fluttered. A slow sad song leaked from her mouth. It was song I had heard a million times during the war over the earth and ever-after. It was a death song. Though I could listen to that song with joy all night I wasn't done with this pathetic soul yet. I placed my hand on her side and casted a quick healing spell to the wounds. I felt as her side stitched back together and the skin patched itself back up. If it weren't for the pale purple scars that laced up her sides, one would never know she had faced death only seconds ago from a wound.

"That's enough of that." I said tapping her cheeks a few times to get her attention. Her once glassy eyes came to life as she looked up at me. Recognition and hate filled the depths of her mossy irises. A deep cough shook her body as her once deflated lung took in its first bit of oxygen. Not waiting for her to finish with her shaking, I picked her up from the ground and carried her back into the kitchen. Her body seemed to weigh nothing as she melted into my chest, too weak to try to fight me. Content with her warm frame against my bare chest I moved slowly. When we reached our destination I went over to the plush chairs by the fireplace. I sat her in one of them and moved to the hearth playing with a few embers until they sparked into a roaring fire. When I had stacked up the logs to my liking I went to set in the chair across from the shaking girl.

"Now that fun time is over, let's get down to business." I said cheerfully getting right to the point. I opened my mouth ready to start goading her into a contract but was interrupted.

"If you think that was fun than you really are a sadistic bastard." She whispered looking at me with a deep blush before staring intensely into the fire. "Did you realize that you are naked?" she asked not looking at me. A barking laugh shook my body at that stamen, startling the young thing. With a pout she focused back on the dancing flames.

"Don't change the subject." I said once I had had gained control of myself. She glanced over at me from the corner of her eyes and sighed. Her small body folded in on itself as she brought up her knees to her chin.

"I'm not staying down here." She said stubbornly reminding me of a small child who had been denied what they had wanted. The fact that she was such a tiny thing did not help that illusion.

"You really don't have a choice." I said standing up walking slowly over to her chair. I kneelt down to her and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at me. A Dark glare passed through her eyes as she tried to pull away from my touch. I just pinched harder until she stopped her squirming and finally looked at me. "And if you try to fight me on this we can continue to play this little game of cat and mouse. I can continue to almost kill you a million times until you beg to stay down here with me forever." I watched as fear flashed in her eyes but it was quickly replaced by something harder to decipher. At my threat she pulling her face out of my grasp and leaned into me. Her body went from being ridged like a frightened dear caught in a trucks headlights to something more predatory. In that moment she turned into the very immage of her kind, cunning and sexy. Her feather light hair brushed over my bare skin causing goose bumps to form. Her legs slowly unfolding as she moved into a new position. As she put them down on the ground they brushed my torso, soft and smooth.

"I have something better to offer than to be a slave." She whispered into my ear as if she held some grand secrete in her mind. For a moment I didn't say a word. I only enjoyed the closeness of her body. The slight heat radiating off of her and the sweet smell of cinnamon wine that wafted off her hair. I looked at her pale skin on her shoulder and resisted the urge to leave a trail of kisses up to her ear. This was the reason why demons shouldn't have elves as slaves. They thought quickly and were dangerous.

"And what is that." I asked snapping myself out of my trance. Too quick she pulled away and crossed her legs, in a businesslike fashion, at her knees. Her body was relaxed yet alert. In that moment she reminded me of Trenton Aloysius Kalamack, too sure of herself, cocky. It was a complete change of character and I wasn't sure if this was going to end well for either of us. I felt my guard go up ready for some kind of attack.

"I'm not telling until you put some clothes on." She demanded folding her arms over her chest. Waiting for a more serious demand I stood up. I needed to put space in-between this little vixen and I, before things got out of hand. With hands crossed my arms over my chest I waited for her to come up with some other distraction. For a while we just stayed like that, staring at each other with nothing but the ticking clock and the crackling of the fire making noise. It was maddening and I allowed myself to be the first to crack under the pressure of her glare. I would allow her to win this battle knowing that in the end the war between us would be mine to win.

Jumping to my room I stalked over to the closet and rummaged through it, looking for some sort of covering that wasn't wrinkled from this girl's earlier escapade. Giving up on that notion I looked for something at least somewhat presentable. Settling for a pair of slightly wrinkled dress pants and the only shirt that still hung on a hanger I started to get dressed. When I hand everything on and buttoned up I took a minute to grab a couple of things. One was a rumpled purple button up that lay on the floor. Perhaps a slight peace offering would put the girl off guard enough that I could break her. The other thing I had to dig for in a chest at the back of my closet. After what seemed like an eternity of digging I finally found what I was looking for. With a relieved sigh I jumped back into the kitchen.

When I got there I was greeted by the young elf's back as she stood in front of the hearth. Her forehead placed against the brick work. One hand grasped at the shelf by her head while the other was closed in a fist at her side. As she felt my presents she turned around head held high with a flush of red on the tips of her ears. It was as if she was surprised at my entrance and was trying to erase the moment of weakness I had just caught her in.

Walking up to her I handed her the purple shirt I had picked off of the ground. At first the girl hesitated in taking it and I wondered if she knew what the color ment. Without a word she took it from my grasp and slowly put it on. Apparently even if she did know what it meant to put on something purple from a demon she didn't care. Before she started to fasten the buttons she ran her fingers over the slits in her dress as if reassuring herself that they were still there. I looked where her fingers were and wondered if I should have taken away the scares that marked her skin too.

"Let's get started shall we?" Her voice broke the train of thought in my brain and I once again focused on the task ahead. Her voice held no emotion. On her face she kept her business like mask waiting for me to answer her.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked waiting for some ridiculous idea to start leaking from her mouth. perhaps something about a ransomed or some other useless thing. My tone must have shone the unwillingness in my mind because the young girl glared at me and became more ridged.

"What every demon in the ever after would kill for." She said with a shrug. Catching my interest I kept my mouth shut hoping that she would explain herself farther. "As you know I have no to desire to stay down here for the rest of my life. So I'm offering you something that no one else would ever have the chance of getting." She paused for a moment.

"Well spit it out." I said growing irritated at her little game. She lifted an eye brow at me and walked a few steps closer. Her hips swayed slightly as she moved. She got so close that I could feel the brush of her chest as she swayed closer to me. It was getting harder and harder to contain myself as she positioned herself so that her chin rested upon my shoulder.

"Inside information." She said softly and she closed the space between us. Her small hands grabbed at my shirt as she pulled herself flat against me. this time I couldn't help but moan as she nibbled at the shell of my ear before finishing her sentence. "Everything you could ever want to know about the elven race as it happens." She whispered as if it was my secrete salvation. "Information is power is it not?" she said stepping back from me. Looking down at her with silent glee I tried to find the loop hole within her offer. I looked down at the tiny thing wondering who she was to offer such a betraying thing to her kind. I felt my hope dissipate as I wondered if she could really give me the information that would be useful enough to make profit.

"And how would you get this information?" I asked truly curious. For all I knew she was just some random person with no name with so little information that it would just be better to turn her over as a slave. At her little display I wondered if I should just keep her for my own uses first.

"Simple," she said turning towards the fire. "I live at the Kalamack estate and can get _any_ information." She said with a shrug. With that turn of events I walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder. I turned her around and stared at her lovely face. It hit me then completely as I put the pieces together. Her magic, her actions even the way she used the situation around her, was so familiar it hurt.

"Just who are you?" I asked already guessing the answer.

"Shouldn't you already know?" She asked with a slightly hysterical giggle. "I'm Ray daughter of your last slave, Ceridwen Dulciate." She said bitterly as she looked up at me with distastes. At that moment I couldn't careless that the girl in front of me sounded like she hated me for keeping her mother here and now kidnapping her. I reached out for her flawless face caressing the smooth skin and then moved my hand to the back of her head to twist my fingers in the soft strands. Rays eyes became wide in disbelief at the contact and parted her plump lips to make some kind of smart remark. Before she could get a sound out I took advantage of that venerable state she had put herself in and crashed my lips into hers.

* * *

Well there it is. Remember the more reviews I get the faster I type!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone I am so sorry on the wait but here is the new chapter you have been waiting for. It is extra long (my form of an apology) for ya! ENJOY!

* * *

Rays POV

After the demon left I let out the breath I had been holding in and placed my head against the back of the chair I was in and waited for my heart to stop pounding against my ribs. It was moments like this that I was grateful for the stories my godmother had brought back from the ever after. I smiled fondly as I remembered the two main things that drove this species; Wealth and sex. If it weren't for the fact I knew how she dealt with demons I would have probably broke earlier in the night when the man had ripped open my body and nearly killed me. The scene replayed in my mind as fear left a bitter taste on my tongue. My side twitched at the memory painfully as if it were begging not to be showed that mistreatment again.

I jumped up from my chair suddenly not wanting to be sitting when my hunter reappeared in the room. I walked over to the fire placed hoping to warm up the ever present cold that seemed to flow through my blood but it was almost impossible to warm up fear. I sighed placing my head against the brick shelf trying to figure something out. Though it made me feel like I was betraying my species, my current plan was to bluff my way out of here by offering the demon something he could never turn down. The only problem was, you could never tell with a demon let alone one who went from being calm and civilized one minute and then changed into a murdering hell hound the next. I sighed wishing there was some way to get out of here without bluffing the way I was but there was really no other way. I sighed hating that I was about to offer everything I knew to this idiot but once I was on the surface I would figure out how to get out of this contract. I smiled maybe it would be as easy as never attending another meeting again.

A pull in the air around me brought me out of my musing. Forming a blank mask I turned around to meet my captor. A slight blush formed on my face as I looked at the man. He looked good in his slightly rumpled shirt and pressed pants. For a moment he stood there as if analyzing me before he held out a purple dress to me. Wearily I waited for a moment wondering if he was trying to trick me but the earnest look on his face made me grab it. Before I shrugged it on I looked down at my bloody dress and shivered. I allowed for my fingers to brush over the puckered skin and tried to keep myself from crying out. There was definatly going to be a scar and the skin in the area was tender. Peaking up under my lashes I saw that the man was staring at me intensly as if suddying my every move looking for something. I quickly finished putting on my new shirt.

"Let's get started shall we?" I asked trying to get the attention off of my weak moment. the Last thing I needed to deal with was a demon who realized I was weaker than I appeared.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked ignorantly. An air of cockiness surrounded him. I looked at the man with an urge to smack him in the face. I glared at him and smiled fakely hoping to mimic his indifference.

"What every demon in the ever after would kill for." I said as if it were no big deal. The tall man stood there a small smile on his face. Even though he said nothing I knew I had his attention. I took a deep breath trying to keep my demeanor calm as I continued on with my blossoming idea. "As you know I have no to desire to stay down here for the rest of my life. So I'm offering you something that no one else would ever have the chance of getting." I stopped there waiting for him to talk. I was going to stretch out this conversation until I drove him nuts. I may not be able to change into a hell hound and tear out his innards but I could definitely torcher him in other ways.

"Well spit it out." He snapped harshly his clam facade slowly cracking. I lifted one of my eye brows questioning the sudden outbreak of his. Inwardly I smiled and I knew I had him. A new idea entered into my head as I started to waltz over to him. All I had to do was put myself in charge of this situation.

"Inside information." I said springing my trap. I pressed myself against the tall man in front of me and for a moment cursed my shortness as I stood on the highest part of my toes and moved my lips to his ear. At first it I felt awkward and embarrassed but a slight shiver that ran through his body told me I was doing something right. I smiled as I continued to lay my trap. "Everything you could ever want to know about the elven race as it happens." I whispered low in his ear allowing for my lips to brush the sensitive cartilage. "Information is power is it not?" I said pulling away from the demon as I looked up at him feigning innocents. I took a step away from him and watched as a shit eating smile grew over his face making him seem like a corny villain. Suddenly though the smile faded from his face and I wondered if he had seen through my bluff.

"And how would you get this information?" he asked curiously. I paled this was the one question I wished he wouldn't have asked.

"Simple," I turned around to face the fire so that I could hide any fear that would shine through into my eyes. "I live at the Kalamack estate and can get any information." I cringed a little on the outside as I heard the sound of clothes swishing, signaling that he was moving forward. True blood chilling terror filled my veins as I felt an iron-like vice grab at my shoulder. Algaliarepts fingers tightened farther as he swung me around to look at him. I tried not to cringe at the look of disgust on the face of the man in front of me.

"Just who are you?" he asked sharply giving my body a quick shake. Panic shot through me as I expected him to slap me. I felt a hiccup force its way out of my body followed by a hallowed laugh.

"Shouldn't you already know?" I asked him wondering if all demons could be this stupid. He had obviously know my mother and he defiantly wasn't a stranger when it came to deal with elves. "I'm Ray daughter of your last slave, Ceridwen Dulciate." I snapped the last part putting as much attitude in it as possible. He man moved forward and I waited, with eyes shut, for some kind of harsh reply or perhaps even some kind of rough treatment but to my surprise was met with something completely different. The man's face moved out gently to cup my cheek. I opened my eyes to find him staring at me passionately. Like a man dying of thirst who had just found a cool brook of water that would save his life. Astonishment spread through me causing me to gasp at his sudden change in mood. As the air left my body his eye flashed from my eyes to my parted lips. His grip suddenly changed to move to my hair and before I knew what was going on I felt his lips against mine. Shocked at first I stiffened up wondering if all demons were this flaky in nature but I was soon distracted. The sent of burned amber filled my nostrils causing my eyes to water up. His lips moved desperately against mine as he clutched at me and pulled me tight against him. For a moment I allowed myself to become lost in the demons kiss. It was different than anything I had ever felt from anyone before. It wasn't just something to fill time in a relationship. it wasn't like I was trying to fix boredom or a stagnant schedule like I had done so many times before. His fingers ran over my neck and bare shoulder while his other hand grasped at the fabric at my back. His touch left warm trails to linger on my skin causing it to come alive and spark. A moan reverberated through my body from the sensation.

Distracted by his ministrations I ignored the feeling of something being slid on to my finger. soon after that slight distraction I felt Algaliarept pull away from me. for a moment I contemplated complaining at the new lack of contact. Disgust filled me as I realized I didn't want him to stop at just this kiss. I jumped back from the now overly confident demon that towered over me in some kind of false feeling of control. I glared at him and tried to get my heart to slow down. I looked at him and decided that this fondness of his touch was only caused by some spell he casted.

"That was much easier than I thought." He said walking over to the counter and opening a drawer. I stood where I was silently as I tried to understand what he was talking about. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that, in trying to convince myself that I wasn't willingly kissing a demon, that I hadn't been paying attention to what he was doing. I scolded myself knowing that it could mean my death next time if I kept letting my guard down. Without another word he started to dig through the drawer looking for something. After a moment a sound of achievement escaped through his parted lips. Watching without trying to show interest I stood with my back against the wall as he played with the newly re-found object. Held lightly between two fingers was a black wedding band. Confused I looked down at my left hand where I had felt him put something on me during our brief yet fiery encounter. Sitting on the ring finger was a delicately crafted ring that had a tiny well-madea rose in the middle. It fit the finger perfectly as if it were specifically made for me. I looked up at my captor not understanding the mirth on his face. Angered at his mocking looked I grabbed for the ring to pull it off and throw it at him. I pulled at the cool piece of metal and became annoyed when it wouldn't come off.

"You can do that all night dove but it won't budge." I glared over at the now smirking demon as he perched himself on the counter. I watched him trying not to think about how good he looked as he studied me. His dark hair was escaping from its loose pony tail causing a halo to forma around his face. I thought about reaching out and tucking one of his silky strands back behind his ear. I groaned in despair. It was more than aggravating that I was responding to him like this. I wondered for a brief minuet if karma was getting back at me for refusing so many offers from elven men. I smirked ruefully knowing that the Goddess would probably find this situation more than amusing. Without a word I watched as he slid the thick metal band on to his right ring finger. He then looked up at me with hooded eyes. It was the look I once saw in a vampire as he was getting ready to strike at his prey, lustful as he imagined the outcome of what his meal would taste like. I shivered and took a step back from the demon in front of me. I didn't like the idea of being his prey.

"Do you want to try again?" he asked snidely. I felt a slight twitch form above my eye. The challenge in his voice was clear but I was confused on what the challenge was really about. Did he wasn't me to try to pull the ring off successfully or did he want me to ignore him and once again demand to be taken home or perhaps even demand that he took it off. I blushed remembering how his touch left fire trails on my skin. With that image in my mind I quickly made my diction, hopping that it meant he wouldn't touch me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and once again tugged at the band, this time with a completely different effect. A pain like I had never felt before filled my body. It felt as if my very soul was being shredded apart and then burned with in me. It was the kind of pain one could never dream about, even in their worst nightmare. The only thing I could associated it with was a white fiery light that filled me with agony. The feeling felt so raw against me that I would not even wish it upon my recent tormenter. A far away scream filled the air and I slowly realized that it was really coming from my mouth. if it weren't for this sudden wave of pain I would wonder how I could even make such a noise with so much sensory over-load. The burning filled every part of my body and made me start to wonder what I would offer to make it stop. I felt a plea start to bubble to the surface of my lips but then pain stopped as quickly as it started. I laid there for a minuet feeling non-existent. it was as if that pain was life and I had been killed suddenly without any preamble. Death in this instance was nothing but black unfeeling joy. If this was what death was I would gladly accept it after the sheer hell I had been put through.

I found though that life was cruel. I felt my body come back to life as I adjusted to the loss of pain. The tips of my fingers and toes were numb and my hearing as well as eye sight were taking their good time coming back to be. I forced myself to breath and pain filled my lungs as if they hadn't been filled in hundreds of years. I gasped feeling my self choke as my body tried to get back into the rhythm of life. I lay waiting for any kind of pain to return but rejoiced when no more waves of white tearing fire filled me. When my vision finally cleared I found I was on the floor in a pool of my own drool. I couldn't remember falling but apparently I had. I sat up with the coppery taste of blood in my mouth and the sound of Algaliarepts howling laughter. My body shook slightly as I waited for him to stop. My mussels felt tired and sore as they tried to become accustomed to being used after such abuse. Tears filled my eyes from both embarrassment and pain as I looked up at the gleefully demon. I quickly swatted them away.

"Bastard." I croaked trying to push myself to my feet. I failed and fell back on the floor. The man's laughter stopped suddenly as he looked at me intently. I wondered briefly if he was worried at my inability to stand but was soon proven wrong. He quickly went from being amused with me to looking at me as if I was an ignorant bug that needed to be squashed under his thumb.

"I'm the bastard?" he asked in mock disbelief as he walked over to me. I worried if he meant to kick me like some stray dog on the street. Instead he crouched down to my level and looked at me with disgust. "your **kind**," he spat the word as if it were a curse he wish to wash out of his mouth. "Took my people and keep them as slaves for thousands of years, killed our mates, raged a bloody never ending war on us that killed our land and forced us to be locked away under ground, away from the surface world, away from the light of day! And I'm the bastard?!" I looked away from him unknowing why I was embarrassed at his words. I was raised to think, and I believed, that demons were evil and they deserved to be left in the ever after as a punishment for their ways. The elves had only kept the demons as slaves to keep them in control. But if that where the truth them why did I feel ashamed at his words. I felt him pinch my chin in-between his thumb and finger as he forced me to look at him. I met his red goat slit eyes and felt a few more tears slide down my cheeks. Algaliarepts eyes followed the drops before quickly looking back at me. "That ring is almost exactly like the ones used on us in the old days." he murmured as his eyes became unfocused. He reached for my hand, perhaps to touch the band that lay on my finger, but I pulled away from him.

"But that wasn't me." I said snapping him out of his trance. "Please just let me go. I wasn't the one who did that to your people." I said trying to once again get out of this ridiculous situation. He looked at me rolling his eyes as he grabbed on to my wrist and pulled me into his arms. I tried to pull away to protest the hands on treatment but found myself still too weak to fight against the stronger man. "Please put me down." I moaned not liking that I could not do anything against him. He ignored me and walked into the sitting area that held the fire place and the chairs. He sat me down in one of them and took the one across from me.

"I'm board of these games." Algaliarept said with out wasting any time. His mood had once again rapidly changed. Confused I looked at him wondering what he had meant. He folded his legs together and studied me before he spoke again. "I still want you for a familiar." he said waiting for my reaction. I glared at him as an answer and wrapped my arms around my lifted knees forming a ball. There was no way in hell I was ever going to agree to that. "I can force you. You know that right?" he continued watching me carefully. "I can make that pain radiate through your body again until you beg to be with me down here forever." he said slowly letting his voice get lower and lower. "I could do to you what the elves use to do to us and make you come crawling over to me like a dog."

"You're lying." I said wishing that he was bluffing. The demon smiled at me reveling all of his blocky teeth. I felt a shiver start up at the base of my spine and I wondered if it was from the cold or just fear. I watched him wondering if the feelings of lust I had from earlier were just some fading spell. Looking at this man now I was only afraid.

"I'm not and you know it. I'm not going to let you go up to the surface world without some kind of contract." he said as an ending. He stood up from his seat and wandered into the kitchen and opened a few cabinets. I closed my eyes and lay my head back against the back of the velvet covered chair and tried to relax. I didn't want to play with him anymore. I was so sick and tired of his riddles and games.

"I just want to go home." I murmured with my eyes still shut.

Al's POV

I had just gotten up from my chair and moved into the kitchen to hunt for my tea set. I was sick of baiting the broken elf who sat in front of the fire shaking. I hadn't expected the girl to break as quickly as she did. Though as quickly as she had broke I wondered why I wasn't board with her yet. I looked over at her again and watched as she laid her head against the back of the chair. Her dark golden hair lay ratty against her pale skin and her small body looked frail compared to the large seat she was in. The image reminded me of her mother and the times we had sat in front of the fire after one of our hard casting sessions. She would sit in the same chair looking just as disheveled. She would then go into the kitchen and make us both tea and some kind of treat. It was the one habit that had always calmed both of us down and made it easier to go about our day after we had had the warm and comporting substance. Now I was the one who made the tea after a hard day. I was hoping that it would not only cause the elf in the other room to calm down but would allow for us to talk out a deal that would benefit both of us. Even if the young girl was broke I knew it would still be hard to get her to become my familiar. She would never want to stay down in the ever after with me. I clacked my teeth forming a new plan that would eventually ensnare her. She would soon be my familiar I just had to make her thing that she was in charge and free to wonder the surface world. I would eventually become board of her after a while and then sell her to another demon down in the even after. Or at least I hoped to.

"I just want to go home." Ray whispered as is if to confirm what I was thinking. When I found everything I casted a spell to get the water to boil without having to wait. I then placed the tealeaves in a strainer and waited for them to release the proper amount of flavor into the water. After I had waited enough time I poured two cups and wandered back over to the fire. As I stood in front of the girl her eyes fluttered open and looked up at me. Her emerald eyes shone brightly as she spotted the tea in my hands. She reached up for it and I allowed for her to take it. I then walked over to my chair and sank down into it. I watched as the girl took a sip of her tea and her nose scrunched.

"Your mother made that some face the first time she had tea down here with me." I said fondly. "It's from the amber." I said nonchalantly as I watched her. She played with the cup as she stared into the brown liquid and refused to look at me. I sighed and dank my own tea. I relished more in the feeling of warmth that filled my body than in the taste of the tea. I once again looked over to ray as she clutched at the warm cup. "Lets get started on this contract shall we?" I asked snapping my fingers, making an old fashion scroll, ink well and feather pen appear on he coffee table in front of us. The girl jumped a little as he objects suddenly appeared and looked over at me wide eyed.

"you should just send me home." she said stubbornly. I smiled thinly as I tried not to snap her neck. She seemed to feel the anger rolling off my body as she shrunk back some in her seat. "What do you suggest? Fully knowing that I refuse to be your familiar." She added quietly as she squirmed under my harsh gaze. I allowed for my face to become softer, hoping that she would open up more.

"Three hours a day." I said simply with a shrug. I was done waisting my time on arguing with this stoborn elf. For now the girl wouldn't be my familiar but I wasn't going to let her out of her offer as my informer. I would soon make sure all the elves in the world would know this tiny girl was a trader. Then she would have no choice than to come to the ever after. I watched as she paled even more in front of me. I wondered briefly if I had spoken my words out loud or not. Her head shook slightly as she took in hopefully one the small part I had meant for her to hear.

"One hour a week." she said finally looking at me. Her eyes had become two hard sheets of stormy green. Her plump lips set in a line as she tried to wait for my answer. I started to catch on to the pattern of emotions she seemed to display. Right now she was trying to play as a tough girl who could handle anything and give orders. It was a complete change from only minuets ago and if I had to guess it was probably the face she used in her business meetings.

"That's not enough time a week what if I have a million questions?" I said picking on her. I watched as her eyes rolled and I resisted the urge to smack her. "Three days a week is my final offer." I said not wanting to deal with the sass that was going to start coming out of her mouth. She tried to give me another option by I held my lifted my hand in a jester that nicely meant to shut up. I then stood up and walked over to the elf. She quickly stood as I approached so that we were with in the same playing field. Though with me being at least a head high than her it made it very hard for her to be at my height. I grabbed her face and gave it a slight squeeze. "I don't think you understand the graciousness you should be feeling." I said harshly. "I'm giving you a choice in how much time I spend with you in the ever after." I let go of her face and quickly grabbed for her left hand. I lightly played with the ring on her finger so that I didn't cause another pain wave. She slowly looked down at the hand as if she had forgotten about the slave band. I grimaced hoping that I hadn't let part of my plan slip out of my mouth in the last sentence.

"Please take it off." she said softly looking up at me. Her voice wavered and it almost sounded like she was begging. I smirked and brought the hand up to my mouth. I kissed it lightly and watched with slight glee as the girl shivered.

"I cant do that Dove and you know it. I don't trust you and this ring would allow me to have you when ever I want and for as long as I want." I wantched as the girl in front of me seemed to loose all the mental strength she had left. She pulled away from me and backed up trying to get as much space between us as possible. I chuckled knowing that this meant I had won this battle.

"Just three days a week?" she looked at the fire unable to face me. Her battered body looked too fragile and her voice sounded small and defeated. A fluttering in my stomach made me want to go comport this girl but I pushed those feelings deep with in me. I nodded my head and watched as the girl seemed to grow a few inches as if she had to agree with the lesser of two evils to get on with her life. She finally looked at me a few tears ran down her face. "Ok lets just get this over with." I grinned over joyed that she hadn't caught the loop hole in my own plan yet. If everything worked out to my advantage not only would she be force to stay down in the ever after for long periods of time for three days of my choosing out of the week, but I could visit her when ever I pleased on the surface world. I lead her back to her own chair before sitting in my own. I then took my time making changes to the contract that would suit both of us.

"May I see that before we both sigh it?" The elf startled me with her sudden interest in the contract but I handed it to her without any arguing. She sat with the contract for what seemed like forever. I watched her as she read it over. My interest in her renewed as I saw a side of her that displayed normalcy. Her color seemed to return as she looked at the document in front of her. Fascinated I took her all in. Even after my wrought treatment her body looked amazing. Her petite frame seemed to fill in the emptiness that had been left by her mother. The room seemed to grow warmer with her presents. Once and a while a twitch would appear in the corner of her eye or a slight smile would present its self upon her lips. These small facial expressions were the only thing that allowed me into her mind and it continued to dawn me to her. Finally the girl looked up at me and reached out for the pen that I still had pressed in my fingers. At first I was disappointed that she would stop her actions and that she would once again shut me out but she surprised me.

"I would like to add to the contract." she said beginning to scribble on the paper. I waited and looked over to the grandfather clock that was ticking like an ever present metronome. I hand two hours before the sun rose and I was dreading it knowing that this girl would slip through my finger tips as soon as the time was right.

"Would you care to tell me what you are adding to this contract?" I asked truly curious. She only answered me when she seemed satisfied with what she had on the paper. She then handed it to me and talked while I read it over.

"I just wanted to make it clear that no one but you and myself is to know about this contract." I looked up her and smiled at her sudden change in posture. I wondered perhaps if I had miss judged her. Maybe the girl wasn't quite as broken as I had thought. Even in her tattered dress and my long shirt she looked like some kind of business professional that oozed confidence. "Also," she continued oblivious to my musing. "No one that is my kin or my friend is to be harmed by you. Finally if you break any part of our contract I am free to go my separate way from you as well as the ring." she said firmly. I smiled showing all of my teeth as I realized that she still didn't catch the loop hole I had presented. Eager to keep it that way I didn't object to what she had wrote into the contact. We both sighed our names and stood. I grasped her hand and we shook.

"Remember my dear Ray." I said as we let go of each other. "If you try to get rid of our contract without just cause you will be trapped down here with me forever, as my familiar." She blanched some but nodded her head all the same. "Good," I said looking over at the clock once more. "Let me walk you to your door." I said as if we were just a young couple out on the town. She backed away from me and tried to get out of my offer but I was still in the mood to torment the young thing. I grabbed her and held her to me as I pulled on the nearest line to jump her home.

I embraced the normal feeling of the lines grabbing at me as we traveled through me. My synapses burned as I tried to concentrate on where we were headed. When we finally reached the surface world I looked around gleeful that I had dropped us on the front steps of her home. I looked down that the elf in my arms who slowly started to realize where I had jumped us to. Her eyes became wide as she pushed herself away from me.

"You need to leave now." She said in a harsh whisper and took off for the door. I chuckled and watched as she didn't even look back. The door flew open and then closed just as quick. The sound of a dead bolt followed. If only she knew how idiotic it was to put on that dead bolt when I could just jump inside to her. Though I thought about doing just that I let it go. Instead I shook my head and looked around the area. Kalamack had kept up with his reputation. The grounds were perfectly groomed, the house was huge and immaculate in it cleanliness and the part I cared about most was most defiantly there. I looked over at the bushes and smiled at the pixies that watched me wearily. I reached into my pocket and produced a couple of packets of honey I always kept for my tea. No longer suspicious of me they took the packets and disappeared back from where they kept their nests. I smiled pleased at their reaction. I really didn't want to deal with getting pixed. It was only a matter of time until my presents was found out by someone else so I decided it was almost time to take my leave.

Amusement played in my mind as I looked at the sky and realized I had over an hour to frolic on the surface world as I pleased. I smiled wondering if the little coffee shot that Rachel, my itchy witch, had shone me so many years ago was still open. I walked away from Rays house more than happy to have gotten as far as I had with my elf tonight. For the final time I looked at the area. I knew that with in the next hour Trent would know about Rays doings with a mysterious man and that little fact made me both nervous and existed. I let a small cackle slip through my lips in the humorous thought of that idiotic man turning blue in the face and exploding with rage. As I walked away a movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. My gaze brought me to a open second story window. Standing there was a beautiful young woman with translucent blond hair and a bone structure that was a feminine mockery of Kalamacks. I recognized her instantly and gave her an extremely over done bow to show that I had seen her. A pleasure wave ran through me at the thought of how quickly this information would spread. I looked up to the window again to see that Ray had joined her sister in the window.

"May your dreams be sweet my love!" I shouted gleefully like a star-crossed lover. Lucy looked over at her sister a smile quickly enveloping her face and she grabbed on to her mortified companion. "And an even sweeter dream come true to me." I said as I pulled a line to jump over to Spencer's Coffee shop.

* * *

So there ya go. Once again I am sorry on the wait but I fried my computer and in between that, finals week and graduation I was wore out X.x but anyways Review and I will get the next chapter to you ASAP!


End file.
